Ginger Snaps, Revamped
by TheSolarTwilight
Summary: Summary inside. My first Ginger Snaps story. Requested by emeralddusk. Ginger/Brigitte femslash. Don't like, don't read. T for a few words in chapter 1. Brigitte and Trina are vampires. Ginger becomes one later.


Ginger Snaps, Revamped

We've all seen Ginger beat up Trina. But what if Brigitte and Ginger talk after Ginger gives Trina a bloody nose? What's the reason Ginger did it?

A/N: This story is AU with a little twist. Requested by emeralddusk.

Brigitte/Ginger

Set after Ginger beats up Trina

Brigitte's POV

"Ginger, go to the Counselor's office" The Coach said, checking on Trina.

"With pleasure" Ginger stormed off. "Ginger, wait" I ran after her. I finally caught up to her.

"Ginger, what was that?" I asked, anger in my voice. "She insulted you" Ginger said. She stopped and turned to face me. "You know I care about you B" She took my hand and interlocked fingers.

"I was just trying to make her pay" Ginger said with a mischievous grin.

"I understand that Ginge, but please stop getting in trouble to do it"

Ginger nodded "Fine"

I knew she was lying, but I just went along with it. We started walking again. I leaned into Ginger and leaned my head on her shoulder. "I love you" I said.

"I love you too B"

"Hey!" We stopped and turned. Trina ran at us with her stick. "Brigitte, look out" Ginger stepped in front of me as Trina swung the stick. It struck Ginger in the jaw, sending her to the ground. "GINGER!" I ran over to her. I knelt down beside her. Her mouth was bleeding. I turned to Trina.

"TRINA!" Without thinking, I lunged at her. Before she could react, I was on top of her. I suddenly felt fangs replace my front teeth. I lowered my fangs to her neck. I Growled at her.

Trina started screaming. Everyone started staring. People were gasping and backing away.

"Brigitte, stop!" I turned and saw Ginger standing behind me. "Come on Ginger, just one taste" I snarled.

"No, get off her" I growled and stood up. "Fine!" I ran off, with exhilarating speed. I smiled, everything turning to a blur around me.

Ginger's POV

I helped Trina to her feet. "I'm sorry" I said. _Wait, why am I apologizing to Trina of all people?_

Trina backed away. "Your sister's a freak" I suddenly felt anger again. "You insult her again and I'll break more than just your nose"

Trina yelp. I smiled. "Now either we call a temporary truce or I let Brigitte eat you. Your choice"

"Fine, I'll help you stop her. But after that, we're back to being enemies.

I nodded. "Understood. But I do have a couple conditions"

"What are they"

"1. You DO NOT kill Brigitte.

2. You protect me, I protect you, no questions asked.

3. We're going to get Sam's help. No flirting"

Trina nodded. "Fine. I got it"

"Alright, let's go. And Hurry" Trina and I ran towards the greenhouse. When we finally got to the greenhouse, the door was open.

"Damn. She's here. Come on" Trina and I rushed inside.

"Sam?"

"Ginger!" Sam called. It came from Sam's room.

"In here!" I shouted. We burst into the room. Brigitte was on top of Sam, her fangs near his neck.

"Brigitte" She turned. "Hey Ginge, I see you brought me a snack" Brigitte got off of Sam. I looked for a weapon. I noticed a syringe. Sam saw where I was looking. "Ginger, get the syringe. The Cure's inside!"

I looked at Brigitte. She knew I'd chance it. Brigitte and I both lunged for the syringe. I got to it first. Brigitte turned and lunged at me again. I jumped out of the way, nearly missing her. Brigitte landed on her feet. "I won't die today Ginger"

Trina tackled her from behind. She tried to hold Brigitte down but she was too strong. Brigitte sunk her fangs into Trina's neck.

"Brigitte, Stop!" I stabbed the syringe into Brigitte's neck. She staggered. "Ginger, what the hell?" She sunk to the ground. I checked on Trina, she was dead. I checked Sam. He was okay, save for a broken arm.

"Is she…?"

I shook my head. "No. B's fine. Now go to the hospital, I'll check on Brigitte"

Sam nodded. "Fine, meet me there later"

Sam left. I walked over to Brigitte.

"B? You okay?" Brigitte stirred.

"Ginger?"

"I'm right here B" Brigitte tried to stand up. She staggered and I wrapped my arms around her waist to steady her. "Be careful. You just came back"

Brigitte looked up at me. "Thanks for not killing me Ginger"

I smiled. "Anytime. Together forever, remember?"

"Brigitte smiled back. "Together forever" I kissed her. "Now, let's get out of here"

As Brigitte and I were leaving, we heard something behind us. We turned to see Trina stand up, bare her teeth and snarl.

"Damn it. When will this end?"

"Just get another syringe" Brigitte said.

"Right" I reached for another syringe, but Trina scratched me. I pulled my arm back, cradling it against my chest. "Ow"

Before Brigitte and I could do anything, Trina was on top of me, Fangs at my neck. "Now it's my turn" Trina snarled.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. This chapter is just to show what the story will be like. Updates come faster when you review.


End file.
